Syaoran's True Feelings
by uniQa
Summary: Syaoran realizes that he loves Sakura....ahhh! heck! I suck at summaries...just read! and don't forget... REVIEW! (",)
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran's True Feelings  
" " for speaking  
~ ~ for thoughts  
"Syaoran! Will you hurry up?! I don't want to be late for the party." Meilin screamed as she practically knock down the door of Syaoran's room.   
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" he replied somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Geese Syaoran! Can't you wear anything more decent? In case you didn't know, it's a debut we're attending not just a measly children's party!" Meilin snapped while observing him from head to toe.   
  
He was wearing a khaki pants, an orange shirt with a blue botton down polo ang to top it off... sneakers. "So what? I feel comfortable wearing this!"   
  
"Well, you can wear something comfortable at the same time decent, right?" She retorted impatiently. "Now wear this, this and... this!" Taking some clothes out of his closet. "Well?? What are you waiting for?? CHANGE!"  
  
"How can I change if you're inside my room?"  
  
"Oh! Gomen ne! I'll wait for you outside." Just when Syaoran was about to close the door "and Syaoran..."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"HURRY!"  
  
*****  
  
"There. Satisfied?"  
  
"Better! ... Much Better! Now let's hurry! They might be waiting for us." Meilin said while dragging Syaoran outside their apartment.  
  
*sigh*  
  
*****  
  
Party  
  
"At last you're here!" Tomoyo greeted them. "We were starting to get worried."  
  
"Well if it wasn't for Syaoran here, we wouldn't be late." Meilin said while pointing at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as a reply.  
  
*****  
  
~Now Syaoran, what the heck are you doing here again?~ Syaoran asked himself as he sat alone. *sigh* ~Meilin is so-~   
  
"Hey Syaoran!" a familiar voice called out cutting his trail of thoughts. "What are you doing here all alone? Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
"Why aren't you?" he retorted.  
  
"In a bad mood aren't we? Come on! Why don't we dance?"  
  
"I don't want to." He said turning down the invitation.  
  
"Oh come on! PLease!"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Please! It would be fun!"  
  
"If its so fun they why dont you dance yourself?!"   
  
Shocked the way he answered her, tears began trickling down her eyes. She felt humiliated and at that, Sakura turned her back at Syaoran and began running.  
  
~Ahhh shit! now I made a girl cry!~  
Minna! I know it sucks...but please bare with me... it's my first fic ever!  
  
I know some of you are thinking 'what's with the attitude'...yeah i know, Syaoran is suppose to like Sakura... again, pls. do bare with me...there'll be some OOC but as the story progresses... you'll see the same old Syaoran we've come to love. =)  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!! and tell me if I should continue this or not... thanX! 


	2. LOVE love!

"Good morning! Had a good night sleep?" Meilin asked while setting the table.

"Good morning." Syaoran greeted sleepily. ~How can you sleep if guilt is taking over you?~

All night long, Syaoran kept on dreaming of _ her._

~Argh! Why am I feeling so guilty?~

"Let's eat!!!!!" Meilin squealed.

* * * * * 

"Good morning!" Meilin greeted everyone as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning!" they answered back.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" some of the girls squealed as a tall, handsome, chestnut-haired, amber-eyed boy entered the room. Syaoran answered them back with silence.

As he was settling down on his seat, Sakura entered.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo and the others greeted.

"Good *pant* morning *pant* minna *pant*"

"What happened to you?" Chiharu asked with concern.

"Onii-chan set my alarm clock 30 minutes earlier!!! So I thought I was late!" 

"Hehe!! He can be so mean sometimes."

"What do you mean _ sometimes?! _ He is  always mean!" Sakura said exasperated.

In the corner of his eye, Syaoran watched Sakura as she walked towards her seat, next to him.

"Good morning, Syaoran." She greeted him uneasily.

He looked at her with surprise. "Umm... good morning."

* * * * * 

All day long, Syaoran tried to avoid Sakura. He felt guilty more than ever. 

~Why is she so friendly to me? After what I have done yesterday... I didn't think she'd talk to me again. Argh! What's wrong with me? Why is she always on my mind?~

* * * * * 

Even on the way home, all Syaoran can think of is her. ~She is always friendly towards me even though all I do is treat her badly. She always kept a smile on her face that can cheer everybody up. She never treated me as a foe---Ahh! What the heck am I saying?!~

"Meilin?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had this feeling that... that is...." he said trying to search for the right word.

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah. Overwhelming."

"Of course I had! It's called LOVE, my dear cousin!"

"Love?" 

"Yeah. You know, a passionate affection for one person. Love!" She said teasingly, turning into a chibi Meilin holding a dictionary.

"Baka! I know what love means!" 

"If you know then why ask?"

Syaoran looked at her intently. "I'm serious." 

"I know. I'm just lighting up your mood, eh!" she said as she playfully punched her cousin's arm.

"How do you know when you're in _love?_"

"Hmm... let me see... you know whrn you're in love when... you keep on thinking of her. It is when you always want to protect her whenever she is in danger. When she cries, you just want to cry with her and share all the pain she has just to lighten up the burden. And when she smiles, your whole world lights up because you kow she's happy..." Meilin explained dreamily. "...like what happens when Sakura's around." She continued, looking innocently.

"Wh- what d-do yo-you me-mean by th-that?" he stuttered.

"Oh come on, Syaoran! Don't deny it! You love her!" 

"No I don't!" he argued starting to turn beet red.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, yes you do!"

"I said **NO. I. DONT!**"

"Yes you do, Syaoran! Everybody knows that!"

"Everybody? .... WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYBODY?!?!" 

_______________________ 

Minna! Chapter 2 is up!!! Please tell me if I should continue it or not. Reviews please!!

Chao!


End file.
